Secrets Revealed
by XMiloXloveX
Summary: Sawyer decides that he thinks he's right about something, but he will only talk to Ana about it. What is up with Kate and Jack? Will they ever talk about their kiss? Will Claire ever believe Charlie about everything? mainly Sana, some Jate, and Chaire.
1. Confrontaion

A/N: I'm a huge Lost fanatic. I used to think it was stupid, and I promised myself I would never watch it, ever. But then my friend, she showed me the light! What a beautiful light that was Any who, I think Sawyer and Ana belong together perfectly, they are both loners, so they should be loners together ((if that makes any sense)) Kate and Jack should go play doctor and nurses, and friggin' Claire needs to learn when Charlie is on crack or not! Sayid needs a bigger part because I love him! ((his hair reminds me of my dogs ears, it makes me smile)) Ok anyway, this story will be AnaCentric, although I know there is not a lot of Ana fans out there, just hear me out, I think it's a pretty good story. It has a lot to do with Sawyer too! So, in your weather for cast, I see a 100 chance of Jate on your way, A 95 chance of Sana ((just because I have to figure it out how to fit it in)), and maybe a slight chance of Chaire. That is your weather forecast for this story! Love all of you lots, enjoy!

"Why don't you go and get some water?" Jack suggested.

"I'm fine," Ana-Lucia panted.

"No, we've been working for 5 hours straight, go take a break," Jack insisted.

"I told you I'm fine."

"Just go," Jack persisted.

"Fine," Ana-Lucia gave in. Ana walked across the beach, her sight set on the hatch. The water in the hatch was refrigerated, and would be nice and cool. She reached the hatch and walked down. She looked over and saw the sealed door, that if were opened would lead to a so called "Henry Gale", who was still being held hostage until further notice. The truth was they had no idea what they were going to do with him, not yet at least.

Ana headed towards the refrigerator and opened the door. She was startled at the sound of someone's voice.

"Hey, what are you down here for?" Locke asked.

"Getting some water," she replied, holding up her bottle.

"I was curious Ana, if you would do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?"

"The kind that involves you talking to Henry."

"What makes you think he'll talk to me?"

"He did draw you that map, didn't he?"

Ana-Lucia took it into consideration. After a short while she decided that Jack would have to wait, she could help him later. She walked over to the sealed door and opened it. She walked in.

"It's been a while, since I've seen anyone. I started to get the feeling that everyone was dead," Henry joked.

"Shut up. You talk only when directed to speak. Stay on subject and answer bluntly," Ana instructed. "Now, tell me your real name."

"Just call me Henry."

"No, tell me your real name, now!" She commanded.

"Fine, It's Jonathan, Jonathan Baits," He confessed.

"Good, now tell me who you are and how you got here."

"He can't, he'll get me, he'll kill me."

"What makes you think that I won't?"

"Well, rather you, then him."

"Listen, I will make it my job to make your everyday a living hell. Remember my buddy Sayid? Ya, well I'll get him in here, and me and him will cut you open and rip out all your bones, one by one, until you scream so hard, you wake up your mother's great, great, great aunt. Then If you are lucky your scream won't bounce you into next week, then personally when you die, I hope you go to limbo and stay there until I get there, so I can drop kick you where you belong. I think we both have a feeling where that is. So, wanna tell me how you got here?"

Henry blinked trying to process the information he was just handed. Nothing seemed to be working though.

"I'll be back tomorrow, and when I do, I expect my answer as clear as the blue sky. If you don't just remember what I said. I always keep my promises," She threatened. Ana banged on the door signaling she was ready to come out. Locke limped on his cane and unlocked the door.

"So?" Locke questioned.

"His real name is Jonathan Baits. I'm coming back tomorrow to and I have a feeling that he is going to talk," She explained.

"Good, thank you." Ana nodded and left.

Ana had just gotten out of the hatch, water bottle in hand. She took a swig. She was on her way back to help Jack. She was helping Jack build a nursery. Since Sun was pregnant they figured "why not start one?" Sun was always busy in her garden so she wouldn't have all the time in the world for the baby. Although if they didn't make nursery, Sun would make time. Claire also could use some free time every now and then. Now that cast off's were getting to know each other, people started to like each other and they had a feeling sun and Claire won't be the only people needing the nursery. They would make a schedule so people would work shifts at the nursery.

"Well if it isn't little miss sweetheart. You going to play nurse with the doctor?"

Ana placed her hands on thin hips, "What do you want Sawyer?"

"I was just curious as to where you were off to."

"What's it to you?"

Sawyer shrugged, "Nothing to me, just thought you may not wanna go back there just yet. I think the doc's a little busy at the moment," Sawyer informed. Ana looked past the trees and saw Jack, but he wasn't alone, he was with Kate. They were mauling all over each other's mouths. Ana rolled her eyes, _like she needed to see that anytime soon. _

"Why would I care?" Ana asked.

""I know by the way you look at him. You wish he was your doctor, so he could work on you. No matter what you think, you know deep down, I'm right."

Ana ignored him comment and replaced it with one her own, " Why were you over here anyway?"

"I was waiting for you, sweetheart."

Ana also ignored his nicknames, "Me? Why?"

"I was gonna see if you would help me. You see, I'm going hunting," He grinned.

"For what?" Ana arched an eyebrow to show curiosity.

"'The others'", Sawyer answered.

"Why them?"

"Because. Come with me." Sawyer said as he grabbed her hand and led her to his hut. "Sit," He told her. "Think, really hard, how many kids have been kidnaped?"

"All of them."

"Yes, how many adults have been recently kidnaped, or at least have been an attempt to kidnap?"

"Two that I know of."

"Uh-huh, What did they have in common, besides being girls?"

Ana's eyes widened at that moment. "Pregnancy," he said, barely above a whisper. "But sun, they kidnaped her before she knew she was pregnant."

"What If they knew before she even thought about ti? What if they are keeping track of us, checking up on us secretly from time to time? I don't think they are after us, they're after the kids," Sawyer glared.

A/N: Bad, good? I want to know. Some of the information may be false, but only because I started watching it for the very first time in the second season around Christmas. So please don't be angry, but that's why they call it fiction. Thanks everyone one and all for taking your precious time to read my story. Every one of you guys rock. Remember, writing is for fun and pleasure to me, I enjoy it and I think it's one of my talents, it may not be, but it is for a lot of you guys out there, so Kudos!

P.S.: Reviews are my drugs, feed the addiction!

P.S.S.: Sorry no Chaire in the first chapter, there will be soon!

P.S.S.S.: If you can think of a more creative name for my story, let me know, please!

P.S.S.S.S: P.S.ing is fun


	2. Sparks fly or frizzle?

A/N: Hey! Thank you people who reviewed! You made me smile for the rest of the day. I love you guys so much! I really appreciate it, so now I will complete an updation! Once again, I do not own Lost ((sadly)) and never will, cause if I did I would defiantly have paired some people up by now. Some people belong together, but some are just destined to be alone. By the way guys, did last episode make you think? Do you think it is really all in Hurley's head? What if met them all somewhere and it's just all in his head. What do you think? Let me know, cause I really want to consider some of this stuff. It may help me with my story and will cause me to update faster! So really, I want to know what everyone thinks. But without further a do, here is chapter two of, "Secrets Explained."

**Confrontation**

"I don't know Sawyer. I don't like the idea. How will we find them?" Ana asked still a little puzzled about the whole idea.

"Well, that man in the hatch, he's on of them, isn't he? We can use him to find them," Sawyer explained.

"Ya, I'm sure he'll be real keen on the idea, besides what are we going to do, tie him on a leash and hope he doesn't lead us into a trap?" She said her words dripping with sarcasm.

Sawyer scoffed and said a few words of sarcasm himself, "I'm so glad you think so highly of my intelligence," he paused to make room for him to roll his eyes a bit. "No, what we'll do is we'll get our shifts in the hatch together and once we get the shift late at night, when everyone is asleep, we'll let him out. We can give him a head start and then we can follow him secretly. All we can do is hope that he'll go back to them."

"I still don't know, what if he tries to show his so-called loyalty to Locke by running back to him?"

"Then since we are already following him, we can say he broke out when we were feeding him. I know Locke doesn't really trust us, but after what Henry did to him, I'm sure that Locke will believe us."

"I'll think about it. Until then, I'm not sure." Ana got up to leave.

"Ana," he called.

"Yea," Ana replied.

"Really think about it please. Whether you go or not, I'm going and I really don't want to do this alone."

"Don't worry, I am," She promised.

Ana then headed back to the half-built nursery area. Jack was alone now.

"What took you so long?" Jack asked.

"I feel that I should be asking the same question," she chuckled.

"What is that so post to mean?" Jack furrowed an eyebrow.

"Never mind. Sorry, I got distracted."

"It's fine." Then there was silence for the longest time while they were working. Ana was compering and contrasting the pros and cons of going with Sawyer mentally. Jack, on the other hand, was thinking of his second kiss he had shared with Kate. Was it a mistake? He was shaken from his thoughts by Ana breaking the silence.

"Hypothetically, if someone were to say that they were going into the jungle to find 'the others', what would you say?" She asked while continuing to work.

"Why? Who's going out?"

"No one, I said 'hypothetically'. But really, what would you tell them?"

"Well, I'd tell them not to go. If you or anyone else is planning to go out, then stop or stop them." Jack commanded while he turned toward her.

"Who made you boss? Since when do you get to tell me what to do?" Ana cringed her nose.

" Sorry, I Just want everyone to stay safe."

"Ya, well just because you want everyone safe, doesn't give you the right to boss me around. And about earlier when I said 'I should be asking you the same question', what I meant was it's about time you kissed her! Jesus man, you just need to leave some things alone," Ana exclaimed and stormed off. Jack was left in a state of embarrassment, shock, and anger. Ana knew she shouldn't have said half the things she did, but was too angry to not let it out. She knew what she had to do know.

A/N: I was going to end it there, but then I got more reviews and realized that it was quite short. So, I am going to continue, because you guys deserve more! Thanks for your all's reviews!

**That Night**

That night, Ana lye on the beach looking up at the stars that were looking back at her. Her arms were crossed under her head, allowing it to be propped up. Ebony curls were poured out around her head. This was her favorite time of the day, simply because the sky was so clear and the stars shone bright closer to midnight. It made her feel like all of her worries would go away with the twinkle of a star.

Jack walked over and sat himself next to her.

"Here to give me more commands?" She asked, sitting up next to him. She propped her legs up, crossed her arms over her knee caps and leaned forward a little bit.

"No, I'm here because I feel like I should apologize. Sorry, I shouldn't have said half the things I said. Besides, it was just hypothetical, right?" He glanced over at her.

"Yea," She lied. "Anyway, I said some stuff I shouldn't have either."

"So truce?"

"Ya man, no worries."

"Thanks Ana." Jack stood up to leave, but turned back around. "By the way, could you not mention that kiss to anyone? I'm not sure what I'm going to do about it."

"I'll try not to let it slip," She smiled lightly.

"Thanks again Ana." Jack left out of sight, leaving Ana all alone. Why did she just lie? She shouldn't have, because if Jack finds out that she is leaving, he'll kill her . . . that was if she went at all. Ana had made up her mind by now, but she was going to let Sawyer sit for a while, because she has to still talk to Jonathan.

Ana stood, after yawning and realizing she was tired. She was walking over to her hut, while thinking what she was going to if she was in a worst case scenario, watching the sand the whole way. But as she was entering the door, she ran into a very impatient sawyer.

"Home, sweet home, puddin' pop. Now, you didn't go and talk to the doc about our little secret, did you?" he asked tapping him fingers along the door frame.

"No Sawyer, I didn't," She rolled her eyes.

"Good, because if you did, I might not trust you anymore and trust is a bad thing to lose."

"Oh, I'm so scared," she retorted. "Now, can I get some sleep?"

"You think it's funny now, but you just wait, I'll be watching you. Ya, you can sleep, you're gonna be needing it."

Ana nodded and Sawyer left. Ana was walking into her hut as she fell. She had tripped over something. Ana waited stilly to let her eyes settle into the darkness. She saw something she least expected to see, a horrifying sight at the moment. Millions of questions started flowing in her head. The thing she saw was in fact . . . Sayid.

A/N: There's a cliffe for you all! MWAHAHAHA! Any who, reviews make me update faster . . . SO REVIEW! I love you guys lots and might be able to update again today if I get enough reviews. I need to work on my next chapter though, it's a bit of OC and involves a little bit of tears. My dad has to defragmintize our computer . . . whatever that means. It'll take a few hours, so I probably won't update till later on this evening, That is if I get any reviews. So feed the need and review. I love you all lot's! Everyone who reads this is the best person ever! Thanks again! XOXO!

TLA,

Mickenzie Rayne Kennedy


	3. Destiny and lying

A/N: Tis me, with yet another chapter. If you check my profile, there is a review to every one of you guys, because you guys are special ((not in the mental kind of way)). You guys rock and I take into consideration everyone's reviews! I want this chapter to be dedicated to "hersheygal," because she is the only one who talked about what she thinks about last episode! I love you girl! Any who, you guys are my bestest friends and I love everyone who reads this! Especially Ana lovers out there! She will come around. She will show them all! Anyways, I'm getting off subject, so this chapter, I fixed up a bit, but it's still a little OCC., sorry, but it gets better later on in the chapter. If you all don't like me updating so soon, just tell me. It's just spring break and I have lots' of free time cause I am in a fight with one of my friends and I basically talk to her like all day normally, but as it turns out, I don't have a lot of friends that aren't doing anything this weekend. , So I'm alone. Cry, tear Any who, friend, if you are reading this, I think I get why you're mad, talk to me over aim sometime, so I can explain. Anyway again, hope you guys like this chapter and sorry about the really long author's notes. So without any more wait, here is chapter three, of "Secrets Revealed."

Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue

"What are you doing here?" Ana asked with a shocked look on her face. "And how much did you hear?"

"Enough," was Sayid's only reply at first. Then he continued, "What exactly is this secret?"

"I can't," Ana said truthfully. On the outside she was tough and unafraid. Deep down though, she was scared, scared of lousing her only alliance. Then she realized it. She realized the only reason she was even thinking about going.

"Your secret is safe with me, I promise," Sayid shook Ana from her thoughts.

"Ya, okay, but you can't tell Sawyer!" Ana explained the plan in as little detail as possible. Silence settled in the air after it was explained.

"When are you going to do this?" Sayid broke the silence with a question.

"**If **I'm going to do it, I think we're going tomorrow, if we can get our shifts right. The problem is, Jack can't find out, I promised that I wouldn't do anything crazy or that might get me killed," Ana explained.

"I'll distract him for as long as I can," Sayid decided. "But in return, you must bring Walt back. He was the last thing on Shannon's mind."

"I'm sorry, Sayid, I really am. I'll do it for Shannon."

"Thank you Ana." Ana nodded and Sayid left.

Ana sat against a tree and leaned her head back. She pushed her head forward and back again, and continued this motion for a few times ((she was hitting her head against a tree)). A single tear fell down, but nothing more. Ana would not be able to sleep tonight. The feeling in her gut overwhelmed her. It was a mixture of guilt and sorrow. Every time she closed her eyes, images of that night played back and forth in her head.

Sayid came back to search for his missing pocket knife. He stood in the doorway and saw Ana and how depressed she looked. Sayid knew exactly why. He walked over and sat down on the other side of the tree.

"Sayid," she paused noticing his presence, "I'm so sorry."

"Ana, don't. Listen to me, what happened wasn't your fault. It was theirs. You and Sawyer will give them their payback soon enough. But no matter how much I miss her, I will not blame you. All you did was protect your people. If I had been in your place, I would have done the same thing, it was just destiny that it was you. It's destiny that we are all on this island. I promise Ana, I am not mad. Shannon wouldn't blame you, so don't blame yourself. Don't be sad, be angry, at the, take it out on them, not yourself," his words fell out gently.

Ana swallowed hard. "Thank you Sayid.

"I'm not the only one who lost someone," He said as he turned to face her on the other side of the tree. Ana knew immediately what he meant, but was at a loss for words. "Sorry, I shouldn't have."

"No, it's ok man," Ana had a better feeling about the whole thing.

" Alright, then, if you're ok I'll be leaving."

"Ya man, I'm fine."

"Goodnight, he mentioned before leaving.

"Goodnight." Ana lyed down and fell asleep.

**Next Morning**

"Rise and shine, cupcake," Sawyer greeted. Ana looked up after being abruptly awoken.

"What do you want, Sawyer?" She asked, standing up quickly.

"I just thought you might want to join the living sometime today," he grinned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Might want to check that clock of yours, hun?" Ana rolled her eyes and set her gaze at her watch. Her eyes widened as she read the time. _This can't be right_. _It's not already 11:45! Latest I've ever slept in. Oh man, I got to go!_

"Did I really sleep in that late?"

"Yes ma'am. So have you thought over our little proposition?"

"Ya Sawyer, I have," She said as she swept past Sawyer. She headed towards the hatch with a determined look on her face.

"So?"

"So what?" They reached the hatch. Ana climbed down, Sawyer was following close behind. "Have you decided yet?" Sawyer asked following her to the old armory. Ana unlocked the door and stepped inside, she turned around and faced Sawyer and smiled. Then she closed the door in his face.

"I'll be out in a second."

"Damn stubborn woman," Sawyer sighed.

**Inside the Armory**

"Your friend seems to disapprove of you being here," Jonathan started.

"Shut up," Ana started. "You got my answer for me?"

"About what?"

"Stop playing dumb. We can start out with your name."

"I told you, Jonathan Baits."

"I'm a cop, well used to be anyway. I think I can tell if someone's lying or not, and you sir are lying. So your name, your _real_ name?" Ana commanded.

"It's Jonathan Baits!" He defended.

"No, it's not! Stop lying!"

"It's the truth!"

"No, it's not, tell me now!"

"I already have!" Ana walked up and punched him square in the chin.

"I want the truth," she said more calmly this time.

Jonathan wiped away a little bit of blood coming out of his mouth before he responded. "No."

"Fine then, remember my promise? Well, I'll be back later," she threatened. Ana turned to leave, she was about to knock on the door, when she was pushed up against it. She could feel the cold metal under her cheek. She narrowed her eyes.

"Let me out, now!" he exclaimed.

A/N: We're in a bit of a cliffe aren't we? Oh well, I guess you'll have to wait for the next updation. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Any who, I really appreciate the reviews, so can you continue to give them to me? That would be nice! Thank you people! You guys are the best readers anyone could ever have. But will you guys please tell me what you think about last episode? ((Charlie: No, but I did see a polar bear on roller skates eating a papaya pass through hear I loved that!)) What did you think? Do you think it's all in Hurley's head? I hope not, but what do you all think? I love you guys! Now remember, I'm a addicted like Charlie, but instead of drugs, I feed off reviews, so feed the need and review!


	4. Look whose knocking At your Front Door

A/N: Hello my peeps! No, I don't mean the candy, I mean the shortening of people. Any who, sorry for the lack of updating yesterday, I was at my grandparents all day yesterday, I forgot my notebook at home, I didn't want to do it from memory. So sad, I was lost ((tee hee)) without it! Ok, basically I want to say one thing . . . YOU GUYS ROCK! You all are the only ones who make me truly happy, sides some of my friends. But as I said before, I am in a fight with a really good friend of mine, you guys are helping a lot by making me happy with good reviews. I think I'm going to dedicate this chapter to my good friend, ArmyAnaCat, basically because she answered to my episode statement and she reread my chapters. I love you girl ((like a sister/friend)) but to all you guys out there, you will have your day. I will dedicate a chapter to everyone out there who is reviewing, eventually. So I'm back in school from spring break so I'll probably update every other day. One day to write, one day to type. Maybe faster, but I'm not sure, it depends on how it falls, we'll just go with the flow. Weekends will be my big updating days. Wednesdays are my days off, because well you know, Lost is on. Thursdays, I may update, but it's not likely, cause CSI, comes on. My life revolves around both shows. Anyway, I guess you guys want to read the chapter, and I'm sorry for my long boring rants in my author note's. So here's chapter four. Tee Hee, the big four!

"Get off of me!" Ana exclaimed. Jonathan pulled out a knife from Ana's back pocket and held it to her neck.

"Not until you let me out of here, which best be soon."

"I'm warning you," She warned.

Jonathan tightened his grip on her and said, "I dare you."

"You said it, not me."

"What is that so post to mean?" he asked.

"This!" She barked as she kicked her leg up and hit him in the gut. While he was off guard, she took his hand and twisted it, causing him to loose his grip and drop the knife. Ana let go of his hand and went down for the knife, dodging a punch at the same time. He went to knee her, but she rolled over, knife in hand just in time. He went for another punch when she stood up, but she grabbed his fist, twisted it twice, causing his arm to almost snap and threw him to the floor, him landing flat on his back. Ana put her slammed her foot into his rib cage.

"Wanna go again?" She whispered into his ear before grabbing a rope that was hanging on the gun shelves and tied it to his wrists. She hung the remainder of the rope on some place high, taller than him, so he couldn't get off. Ana turned around after tying him and smiled, "Didn't think so."

Ana reached for the door, watching her back this time. She banged three times before Sawyer finally got the door open.

"What was all the commotion?" He asked. He looked into the room before the door was shut and locked. "What did you do to him?"

"We're going, come on. We have planning to do along with packing, so we better get going," Ana tried to change the subject.

"Ya, I guess," Sawyer said with a paranoid look on his face. "Let's go find people with shifts tonight so we can trade them.

"I'll go and see," Ana offered. Sawyer swallowed hard and nodded.

"Ana?"

"Yea?"

"You have something on your neck," he pointed out beneath the long ebony curls in a ponytail. What sawyer saw somewhat surprised him, somewhat didn't, he saw blood. "Let me see, I'll get some bandages." Before Ana could argue he left in search of some.

Before long Sawyer returned, medical tape and ace bandage in hand. He pushed her curls to her side.

"I thought Jack was the doctor," she retorted.

"Can't I just pretend?" He laughed. Ana felt his warm hands on her neck, chills were sent down her back.

"Could you take any longer?" She asked sarcastically, trying to send of the feeling.

"Yea, actually I could." He finished though, soon enough.

"Let's go get those shifts," Ana suggested.

"Yea," Sawyer agreed.

"Sawyer?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks." Sawyer nodded and they headed to the beach. Before long, she was approached with Sayid.

"Hello Ana," Sayid greeted.

"Hello," she responded with a puzzled look on her face.

"My shift is tonight, I didn't realize it till after I left last night. So, would you like my shift?"

"Ya man, that'd be great. Who'd your shift with?"

"Charlie," was all he said before he left.

_Great, just great. The only time I need someone's help and they just happen to hate me._

Ana headed down to where Charlie and Mr. Eko were talking.

"Hello boys," she greeted.

"Hello Ana," Mr. Eko responded.

"Ana," Charlie nodded.

"Charlie, can I ask you something?"

"What do you want?" Charlie glared.

"Can I have your shift for the hatch tonight?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said it to be."

"Please?"

"Why do you want it?"

"Just because."

"Then no."

"Fine, I want to clear my head, it'll give me time to think," she lied.

"Who am I scheduled with?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm," Charlie pondered aloud. He wondered whether she was lying or not. "You may have it," he paused.

"Thank you Charlie." She turned to leave.

"On one condition." She turned back.

"I'm listening."

"Get Claire to give me a chance to talk with her, to explain myself."

"Ya, I'll do it," Ana agreed.

"Good day, Ana."

"Bye Charlie, bye Eko, she added before leaving.

Ana headed back towards Claire's tent, think about what she was going to say the whole way. A thought struck her. She wondered why she was even going with Sawyer, normally she would've split a long time ago. The answer scratched at her the whole way there. Then when she reached Claire's tent, she realized that she had nothing to say, she would have to think of something quick.

"Hello," Claire greeted, a look of confusion on her face. She picked up her baby as Ana came closer.

"It's all right, I'm just here to talk," Ana comforted.

"Sorry, I just can't trust anyone, after Charlie took him. He was the one I least expected to take him," Claire apologized.

"I understand."

"Do you have kids?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean?"

"It's too long of a story, I don't want to bore you."

"Take a seat," Claire instructed.

"Thanks," Ana said before taking a seat.

"So why'd you come to my humble tent?" as he asked and tilted her head to one side; Claire rocked her baby as well.

"It's Charlie, I know you probably don't want to hear anything about him, or even think about him, but he's in trouble. He won't eat, he barely sleeps, he rarely even plays his guitar anymore. He doesn't even talk much anymore. When he does speaks, the only person he will really talk to is Eko. They are both alone and outcasted,"Ana explained. Claire was stricken with being dumbfounded. She couldn't answer. "He misses you. All he wants to do is explain to you, what really happened. I think you should at least give him that much." Silence fell into the air for a while. Neither of them was making noise. It wasn't broken by Claire, but she nodded.

"I'll tell him, thanks for listening to him, he'll really appreciate it, Claire."

"Thank you Ana." This comment surprised Ana, but Ana nodded and was on her way. Before she got to far, she was stopped, by none other than Charlie.

"Tell me the truth," he ordered.

"Ya, she'll talk to you."

"Thank you, so much, but that's not what I'm talking about. Tell me why you want my shift."

"I can't. I need to keep this secret," Ana answered truthfully.

"Who am I going to tell?" he paused. "Claire? What will she care?"

"Even if I did tell you, you wouldn't be able to tell anyone, not even her. No one can know."

"Ok, I won't tell, so can you tell me now?"

"Charlie, I would if I could, but I can't; really, I can't."

"Right then, well thanks for getting Claire to talk to me. I am eternally in your debt, especially if she takes me back," he grinned.

"You're welcome. This shift is pay back well enough." She turned back around, "I'll tell you when I can," she mentioned before leaving.

Ana went back to her tent and saw Sawyer in the doorway once again. They met halfway towards the middle of where they were both standing.

"So?" He tilted his head to the side and leaned forward a bit.

"You're stuck with me," she answered.

"Good, we better get packing."

"Brilliant conclusion, sherlock," she snorted before sawyer left.

Sawyer reached his hut, with no problems. The problem aroused when he got there though. When he stood in the doorway, he saw Kate.

A/N: MWAHAHAHA! Another cliffe for you guys. Like I was saying earlier, I'm going with the flow on updating. I have more stories than I have ever and conveniently, they are all doing well for themselves. I have other reviewers for other stories you know, but I think I like you guys best cause you guys seem to like my author's note's LOL! Any who, I don't really know where I am going with this, I just needed a cliffe to leave you guys on, so you won't go cold turkey on me! So if you have any ideas let me know. Make 'em good! LOL! Anyway, I hope to update by tomorrow and if I don't you guys will be lucky if I update by Friday. All depends on Homework, housework, and who wants to get on the computer at the time. If I don't update till Friday, then you guys will have a super long chapter, if I do update by Friday, you guys will still probably have a long chapter, so it's a win-win situation. I feed off reviews and I am hungry, so feed me! Love you guys! Reviews make me happy

TLA,

Mickenzie Rayne Kennedy


	5. What's That Noise?

A/N: Ok, hey guys. I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, very sorry for the lack of updating. I was really busy up to my trip. I came home to find that one of my stories had been deleted. Poor me, ya who cares about me? Trick question, don't answer. Any who, you guys had to suffer because of my other story. So sorry once again. My trip was great though. I really enjoyed it. Well this chapter will be dedicated to ArmyAnaKat, once again because of what has happened on recent episodes, she probably knows what I'm going through, if she really is as obsessed as I thought. I WON'T BELIEVE SHE'S DEAD! Don't you dare tell me cause it's they both got DUI's. No, it's not, they served their time, it wouldn't affect with their schedule. So don't tell me that, trust me, that's not why! I didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped, which kinda made me sad, which is why I keep putting off updating on this. You guys, just ignore me, I'm such a butt head. Thanks everyone for their reviews though, please keep them going! Just so you guys know, I'm in my school's talent show, which kinda keeps me like super busy. Sorry once again. But practice makes perfect. Let me know what you think of this chapter! Enjoy! This may not be what's happening on the show, but do you guys think I should continue? I hope you guys don't mind if I do, cause I like this story. I want a new Screen Name for ff, any ideas?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"What are you doing here?" Sawyer asked a little bit of hurt and shock in his face.

"Sawyer, I need to tell you something," Kate stated a little quieter than normal.

"Well freckles, than I suggest you tell me now, because I won't be here later."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Well, I wouldn't think that to be any of your business."

"Right, well Sawyer, I'm leaving."

"So, your just goin' to flap your pretty little wings and fly away?" Sawyer asked and smiled.

"No, I'm going into the forest. I need to clear my head. Don't tell Jack," she added before turning around.

"Wait," Sawyer stopped her.

Kate turned to face him, Inching her way closer to him. He held up a gun. Kate jumped back a little, surprised at his actions. Sawyer smirked and turned it the other way, offering it to her.

"What is this for?" Kate questioned, a little confused.

"You might want some protection, from 'them' if you happen to stumble upon them. A little safety precaution, just in case."

"Thanks." She left his tent without another word.

Although she didn't say a word, Sawyer knew exactly why she was leaving. It wasn't because of him, or anyone else on this island. Anyone that is, except Jack. She needed to know if he was willing to go and find her, save her. She needed to know if he was what she really wanted. She had to know what it was going to be like without anyone, without him. Sawyer rolled his eyes. They disgusted him. They've been playing cat and mouse since she sewed up Jack's wound. No one knew he was there, but in fact Sawyer had to go use the bathroom and just happened to stumble upon them on his way back. He listened to the whole conversation. Sawyer may not of looked like much, but he knew everything that was happening on the island, even sometimes before everyone else. He was shaken by his thoughts by a familiar voice.

"What was that all about?" Ana asked approaching him. You wouldn't be able to tell if it were anyone else, but Sawyer had detected the smallest amount of jealousy in her tone.

"Nothing," Sawyer denied.

"It didn't seem like nothing to me," Ana shrugged.

"Well, believe what you want, but I know exactly what went on."

"Whatever," Ana paused to roll her eyes. "Are you ready yet?"

"Hold, on, just got to grab a few more things." Sawyer continuously grabbed things from different areas of his tent.

"You take longer than me to pack," she laughed.

"Shut up," he responded with a smirk appearing on his face.

"We have a little while till shift, what do we do till then?"

"Let's take a walk. We still need to gather a few things." Ana nodded and they set off.

meanwhile

"Hey Claire," Charlie smiled.

"Charlie," Clare nodded without much emotion.

"How's the baby doing?"

"Aaron's fine," Still without much emotion.

"That's good and how are you?"

"Charlie, stop trying to butter me up. I don't need it. Just tell me what you came here to tell me. Why did you need to talk to me so badly," Claire said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry. Claire, I want to come clean. Tell you the truth about everything. You deserve that much at least."

"You're right, I do."

SanaXSana

"What do we still have to get?" Ana asked a little later. She soaked her feet in the waves that were crashing on their seemingly endless island.

"That's a surprise," he flashed a smile at her.

"I hate surprises," she muttered.

"We're getting guns if you must know."

"Really?" A flash of excitement flashed through her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Yes, but I'll be keeping a hold on them till we need them."

"So you don't trust me?"

"That's not it."

"The what is it?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

ChaireXChaire

"Well first of all," Charlie began. "I want to apologize for everything. Yes, I knew there were drugs in the statue. No, I didn't use them. I was tempted, but didn't. I did take Aaron though. I didn't know, I was sleepwalking or in some kind of dreamy spell. I know you probably don't believe me, but I was out of my mind. When I had the baby though, I had this dream. Everyone was in Jesus clothes. It was very strange. I talked to Eko, he said it could possibly be because I was trying to protect him from something and he should get baptized. It's all very confusing. Believe me, though. It's all true," Charlie explained.

Claire chuckled. With hurt in her voice as she spoke, "You expect me to believe that? How long have you been planning this little fantasy speech?"

"Well I would have told you before, but you kept refusing to talk to me."

Claire slimmed her eyes and shook her head. "You've got to be kidding me. First you tell me this dumb story with no truth behind it. Second of all you expect me to believe it. Then you blame it all on me? Uh un, I don't think so. I don't need this, I don't need you!" She exclaimed, waking to the baby, who started screaming. She walked over and picked him up. "Leave," she ordered.

"It was all the truth."

"I said get out."

Charlie scoffed and stormed off. Claire rolled her eyes and cradled her baby slowly, soothing him.

SanaXSana

Sawyer picked up a few guns and put them into bags that they carried with them.

"You realize that I now know where all your precious guns are. I could take them at will," She threatened.

Sawyer didn't answer.

"Hello?"

"Yes, I know. I also know that you already know. I saw you following me before, I knew you were there. You need to practice walking quieter. Now you're just trying to make excuses for my missing gun." ((Did anyone realize that Ana gave a gun to Jack when he went with Kate? But when they were looking for the balloon, a few episodes before when Charlie asked if she was looking at his bum, she didn't have a gun, so she wanted his. Where did she manage to find a gun between there? Just something to think about. Or maybe I'm just insane and she had a gun both times))

If possible, Ana blushed. "Ya, ok, I stole your gun. Happy?" Ana asked.

"Not until it's returned."

"Fine," she frowned and shoved it into his bag.

"Now I'm happy."

"Glad one of us is."

Sawyer looked in her direction. "Last chance."

"For what?"

"Not going. I'll do it alone if I must."

"Oh no, you dragged me into this thing, I'm strong enough to crawl my way back, if I have to."

"Good. I didn't want you to leave."

"What is that so post to mean?'

"Nothing, just . . . nothing."

"Ya, I'm sure," she threw him a side ways smile. Sawyer started to laugh before he heard something in the jungle. Ana put a finger to his lips and they both turned just to see a tree fall beside them. What they saw next surprised them most of all.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N: Mwahahaha! Another cliffe! I'm so mean. Did anyone else think different of Ana not having a gun? Or am I just crazy and/or dumb? Let me know. Also I want a new screen name. Any ideas? I can't have really long author notes anymore. I can't risk getting my account deleted. Please review! Sorry it was so short! I'll update as long as there are reviews! Please want me to continue. I'm posting another story that happened before the crash. Here's a sneak peek...

The red Lotus convertible sped to a stop as it parallel parked into a corner bar labeled as "O'Maley's Bar." A black sling back high heeled shoe stepped out, followed by a very short wavy black skirt and a sleeveless white top that showed a little too much around the abdomen area. A full head of lucius long ebony curls with a face that had makeup applied came out after. A shreik of embarrassment flushed the face immediately.

"I don't know how they talked me into this. And did they really have to take pictures? I'm going to kill them, just wait," She mumbled to herself.

She turned around after locking her car. She was faced to face with a man unknown to her. He had a really annoying grin on his face. She wouldn't have said something, but he wouldn't stop staring nor would he wipe the stupid grin from his face. He wasn't bad looking though...

\Oh bother, we're in a bit of a jiff aren't we? We'll you'll have to tell me you want to read more. I'm super sad about ahem certain events that have occurred recently on the tv show, it kinda puts a downpour on my story, bu let me now if you want me to continue on both. I have songfics planned for my favorite couple! Sana! But the kiss and the rest was totally hot! Tee hee! If you were anything like me, you were flipping over your couch, doing cartwheels and rolling around on the floor. Any way, review and the fate of my story is in your hands. All you have to do is click the small button and type "continue", you don't even have to type that, you could type "c" and just tell me that way. So anyhow, reviews are not only welcome, they are encouraged! Love you guys!


	6. Since When?

A/N: Hey, sorry it took me so long to continue! School's been hectic, and I've been busy worrying about Michelle's fate and future! Guys, please keep her in your thoughts and prayers! Just so you know, it was planed from the beginning to kill her off :( SO DON'T BLAME IT ON HER DRIVING PROBLEMS! Grr, people make me so angry with that sht! Any who, there is a rumor that there is a Dharma initiative on the island ((like Goodwin was)), and I know who it is! HAHAHAHA! You will just have to review and ask, then I will tell you. Anyway, school is finally out, so I have loads of free time to write and stuff The updates will probably come faster, I'm not promising, but they PROBABLY will. The Lost season finale was OK. For some reason, I think the shows have kinda dragged since Ana's been gone. I'm not just saying that because she's like my favorite actress, I just think she completed the show. You know, you have Kate, and then you have Ana, different but in the same way similar. She made the love triangle, the love square, I just don't think that the fans liked Ana interfering with the love square. I don't blame them, if Ana was in her spot, I'd be all, KILL HER! But maybe nor that mean. Get it? I hope so, I don't want to offend any Kate fans. Anyway, I'm getting off subject. I just want to let you know that I appreciate all reviews, long or short. I'm going to dedicate this to indeed the best website maker ever! Leigh, you rock! You probably won't read this though . . . oh well, it's the thought that counts! Also, in a time of need we must stick together, Ana fans, this goes out to you! Love yas! ENJOY!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"What the hell?" Ana peered through the trees. She made out through the hustle of the jungle, lightning, something black, and a woman with messy brunette hair. Within the time it appeared, it disappeared quicker.

"What the hell was that?" Sawyer asked, his eyes wider than a full moon.

"How should I know?" Ana questioned, with a slight tilt to her head, her eyes still glued to the spot. It was silent till Sawyer shook her shoulder lightly, ana moved her eyes to him.

"We should leave," he said sternly.

"Why?"

"I don't know about you chica, but I don't want to wait around and see what that was."

"Right," She nodded.

Their walk back to base was silent, for once neither had anything to say. They were each thinking of what lie ahead for them. If there was any time for them to freak out, it would have been then, but strangely enough, they were each remaining as calm as could be. Inside though, they were running worst case scenarios in their minds, they were thinking what should they do if they did indeed run into whatever that thing was out in the forest, they were thinking of how to protect the other. Than something popped into Ana's head, _Since when do I care about what happens to him?_ At the same instant Sawyer thought, _When did I start to watch out for her? She's tough, she can ruff it herself._ Both pondered until they reached the beach.

Claire

"Aha!" Claire said as she held up the tattered binki. "Is this what you were looking for?" She asked as she wiped it off and stuck it into her son's mouth. "You know what? I couldn't ask for a cuter son. And even if I did, I wouldn't be able to ask because he doesn't exist," she smiled. She studied the features of the baby's face. Her fingers trailed along the soft curves of his cheeks. They were a light pink, the color they normally were. She looked deep into his eyes, a very light icy blue on the outside, but as you look deeper, around the pupil they were a very soft blue, with light green speckles. "Do you believe his story? I mean who does he think he is? Trying to stir up everything with his phoney little story. Honestly, sometimes I don't know who is more mature, you or him?" She looked for some kind of answer in his eyes, but received nothing but a slight smile that babies normally held on their face. "You don't think I made the wrong decision do you?" she thought for a second, and then replied to her own question. "Of course not."

Charlie

Charlie strummed his guitar softly as he thought about the events that occurred earlier today. He hummed along and tapped his feet. Vincent appeared from behind a bush and licked Charlie's face.

"Easy boy, she may not believe that it was you that made my face like this," He chuckled in his crude humor. Vincent sat right next to Charlie as they watched the moon arise from the ocean horizon. "You believe me, dontcha boy? She can think anything she wants, but she should have trust in me!" Charlie preached to the yellow dog as he ran his hand through the shaggy hair. "Or should she?" Charlie thought back to the Mary statue incident. "Of course she should." Charlie nodded. He didn't exactly lie, he just didn't tell the whole truth. Besides, she never asked.

Kate

Kate wondered helplessly through the jungle as she pushed the leaves of trees and bushes to the sides, leaving them to swing back and hit anything following her. Truth be told, she was paranoid about being alone. At any given moment, anything could come up, just like it had in the past. She was glad she did this at first, but now, she was kind of scared. No matter what though, she had to do this.

Night was reaching, so she searched until she found some kind of spot to rest. She set up camp without a problem. The quietness of the jungle gave her some room to think. _Was it really a good idea for me to kiss him? I mean this whole thing with Jack, Sawyer, and I, it seems as if it's been going on far too long. It was so sudden, though. I'm not sure it was meant to happen. All we did was reach for the same shovel. Was it really worth kissing? I don't really understand anything right now, I need a lot of time to think it over. _

"Sweet dreams," A raspy voice whispered as her light was blown out. A frightened squeal replaced the eerie voice.

Jack

Jack sat back in the wheeled chair, as thoughts flashed through his head. He thought about the second kiss he shared today. _Was it meant to be? _Was his main topic. He searched his mind for answers. He was about to reach a conclusion, when that damn beeping took over. He sat up quickly and turned to the computer. "4 . . . 8 . . . 15 . . . 16 . . . 23 . . . 42 . . . Execute" was quickly typed into the computer. He sighed and took a deep breath. He sat back in his chair once more and relaxed.

_This whole thing is like some sort of race. Between me, Sawyer, Kate, and Ana, who knows how it will all end. It's like if one looses, then we all loose. I can talk about it all day long, till I run out of breath, but I'm not sure that I'd reach a conclusion. Who knows, Kate could be out somewhere with Sawyer doing some sort of unknown things. _Fear flashed through Jack's body. _No, she wouldn't. Not after today, she wouldn't move on that fast. Wait, or would she? I don't know, but I've got to be that someone that she's with. Whoever has next shift better hurry up and get here. I need to go find Kate._

As if on Que, Ana and Sawyer entered the room.

"It's about time where have you been?" Jack asked, unsure of why they took so long.

"Um, have you checked your watch? We're not late. We're actually early," Sawyer stated.

"Right," Jack nodded. "Sorry, I kind of have to go do something. By the way, do either of you know where Kate is?"

Ana rolled her eyes. "No, sorry man."

"No," Sawyer lied.

"Thanks anyway," Jack mentioned before leaving.

Ana was sure to make sure he was gone before saying anything. "Does he ever think of anyone besides her?"

"You're just jealous because you wish the doc was set after your heart," Sawyer joked.

Ana shook her head. " You don't have a clue, do you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What is that so post to mean?" Sawyer questioned.

"Oh nothing," She grinned.

Sawyer just shrugged it off and turned to her. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she sighed.

"Do ya promise, you won't turn your back on me?"

"What kind of person do you take me for?"Ana glared. Sawyer shrugged. "No I won't back out on you."

"Good."

There was a bang at the door. Ana and Sawyer both turned and faced the door, not realizing what was about to hit them.

A/N: Had to leave you at a cliffe somehow. I need to keep you hooked. How else will I get people to read my Sana fictions? Sorry author notes won't be that long, I got a lot to type in a little time. I will have more Sana fics up soon though! I promise! Well please review, I won't continue without them! Have a good day Over and out!


	7. Guilt and Knives

A/N: ok, this chapter is gonna be a bit cooky, but try and follow. I love you guys and thanks for the reviews. This chapter is in loving memory of Ana and ArmyKatAna, who I haven't spoken to in a while. But I love them both dearly But this is dedicated to Passion, because right now, I feel she has been the most encouraging! Thanks Passion! By the way, I have other Sana fictions up right now. May I suggest "Side of a Bullet", and "Love Games" I like those. But my opinion. Anyway, this chapter is a little, well, not me. I'm winging it, it'll add up to later chapters though, trust me. But ya, I've been a little busy with obsessing over Michelle Rodriguez! She Rocks! Updates will probably be faster, because of school getting out for summer. I'm a little tired, so excuse anything wrong with the stories.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

"What was that?" Ana asked.

"I don't know, but I sure as hell am gonna go find it, before it finds me," Sawyer responded. Sawyer peered around the corner and signaled for her to follow. Ana hurried up and stood beside him. They saw nothing. They walked straight ahead and turned another corner. Ana flinched and it looked like Sawyer had jumped out of his skin. A knife flew right to them, but it hit Ana right on her stomach. Sawyer grabbed her and ducked down. Ana's lips began to quiver as she squeezed her eyes shut and scrunched her nose, trying with all her might not to let anyone know there was any pain.

"Are you okay?" Sawyer questioned cautiously as he put his hand on her wound.

"I'm fine man, Go get John-" Ana paused knowing he wouldn't know who she was talking about. "Henry," She corrected herself.

"Ya," he said as he stood quickly. Ana watched as he ran past her. Ana pushed herself back into a corner behind a plant.

Charlie

He walked back and forth on the previously hot sand. It had been a long sunny day and the coolness of the night was making it easier to walk on. He missed her. He liked her too much to just let her slip by. He thought so hard on how to win her back, but everything he thought up would not be enough. He did think about giving her flowers, though. What could flowers hurt? So he walked off into the jungle.

Claire

Claire rolled her eyes as she watched him pace back and forth. She scoffed at how annoying he could be. He was probably just thinking of more stories to tell him, just to defend his innocence. She was sick and tired of all his dumb lies. Everyone all of Claire's life seemed to lie to her, and then it got really bad. After it cleared up, it was ok for a while; then it was back to the lies. It was some kind of sick cycle, a cycle she was tired of.

It seemed, though, that all she was thinking about was him. She didn't know whether this was a good thing, or a bad thing. She did know that she was furious with him right now.

He walked off into the jungle while Claire stare at him. She couldn't bare the thought of Charlie being ripped from her life though. There was so much going on right now, she was too confused about everything. She needed to make a decision sooner or later, but right now she needed to think. She shrugged and walked over to Aaron.

Jack

"Kate?" Jack called out in search. "Kate? Where are you?" he exclaimed as he looked through the trees, bushes, and other plants.

Rose approached him softly. "She's long gone by now. I would've told you, but I thought you already knew."

"What? When?"

"She left about two hours ago. She seemed to have something on her mind."

First off Jack was worried, he knew that Kate could be in serious trouble with nothing to protect her. Once he thought back to Ana asking him the hypothetical question about someone going off into the jungle, though, he began to get very irritated, very fast.

"Thanks," he said sternly with a hint of anger and hurt in the tone of his voice. Rose nodded and watched as he stormed off towards the hatch.

Kate

"Let go of me!" Kate bellowed. She struggled in the arms of a stranger. The man said nothing, all he did was carry her somewhere unknown to Kate.

She was thrown in front of another man, who had a beard on. Kate stood, but only to be thrown to the ground again.

"Where is he?"The shady bearded man asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Kate screamed in defense.

He hit her square in the jaw. "Don't give me that! Where is he?"

"Who?"

"So help me God., if you don't tell me where he is right now, I'll slit your throat!"

Charlie

"Flowers won't hurt," Charlie mumbled to himself. "Ya, they won't hurt as long as they don't have thorns!" he complained. He shook his head and picked his last flower before adding it to the rest of the bundle. He started to walk back when he saw Jack make a mad rush to the hatch.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Charlie asked.

"Not now, Charlie."

"I'll have you know, I was just trying to make conversation!"

"Charlie! Not now, I'm doing something!"

Charlie shrugged and walked back to the flowers after deciding Claire deserved more flowers, even if it killed him.

Ana and Sawyer

"Ana!" Sawyer called out and shook her lightly. Ana opened her eyes and looked at him. She went to get up, but felt a surge of pain jolt through her abdomen. "Don't try to move. Locke's little friend is locked up and I'll deal with him later. Right now, I need to make sure your okay."

"I need to get it out," she told him just above a whisper. "_You _have to get it out."

"What? Has it made you loose so much blood that you're going insane, chica?"

"No, just pull it."

"I'm not going to pull it!"

She looked him in the eye. "You're going to pull it out, whether you want to or not. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I'd hate to have a woman beat your ass, much less a woman who is wounded beat your ass."

Sawyer rolled his eyes and sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Hurry and get this damn thing out!" she ordered.

"Okay, I'm going to pull it out in, 1 . . . 2 . . .-," Sawyer said before being cut off.

"Now! Pull it now!" She yelled while cutting Sawyer off.

"Right." He pulled it out while Ana made a feminine grunt and then heavy breathing. Her chest beat up and down as she tried to recover from the sudden blow.

"What have you done?" Jack asked from the door. Sawyer looked at him odd and then put himself in Jack's position.

"You think I did this?" Sawyer asked with his accent.

"Well ya, that's what it kinda looks like," Jack nodded as if he knew it all.

Sawyer tilted his head to the side and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Ana.

"Guys, a little help?" She whispered. She allowed her eyes to flutter, trying to stay awake. Her attempt failed miserably as her head hung down.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

A/N: Like I said, not my style. Please don't kill me. I promise I will update ASAP! I'm just doing lot's of other stuff too. I also have to update other stories! GO SANA! Night!


	8. Hostage

A/N: I told ya they would come faster Anyway, I'm at home on a Sunday and I am as bored as hell, so I figured why not update a few things! I have a really bad cold and it's makin me mad, I need to do stuff to keep my mind off of it. So I guess I'll update right now. ENJOY!This chapter is dedicated to the newcomers of the story being: J.Svensson and AngieC.! Welcome, I hope you enjoy the story. Also to the one and only ArmyKatAna! You rock, welcome back!

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

"Move Her!" Jack ordered.

Sawyer put one arm under Ana's knees and the other around her neck. He carried her off to Jack's directions, which was in the shower. Normally Sawyer would never listen to Jack, but at a time like this, a life or death situation, he would do anything.

After washing Ana Lucia off, they put her in a bed, where Jack bandaged her stomach. Sawyer stared at her smooth skin. It looked so tan and thin. He shook his head, now was not the time.

"She needs to take some antibiotics," Jack explained. Ana took the pill a lot easier than Sawyer did. Sawyer thought back to when Kate had given him his pill. He remembered Jack getting angry and Kate whispering in his ear. At first though, he could have sworn that Mr. Eko was getting agitated and it was Ana whispering those sweet nothings. At the time he thought it was just because he was with them when he knocked out, but now something felt different.

"Now what, doc?" Sawyer asked.

"Now she needs rest, lots and lots of rest," he replied.

Jack and Sawyer left the room, but went into the computer room.

"Whyd you do it?" Jack questioned.

"Excuse me?" Sawyer asked with a hint of annoyance on the tip of his tong.

"Why did you stab her?" Jack repeated.

"I didn't," sawyer corrected snobbishly. "Locke's buddy did. Ana told me to pull it out, that's when you walked in."

"Oh, sorry."

"You should be."

"Where is he?"

"I knocked him out and tied him up. He's in the armory."

"Good," Jack nodded. Jack didn't know why, but he couldn't help but think of Kate. He wondered what he would do if she were to be in this situation. He tried so hard not to think about it, but she very well may be if- when they found her.

"Watcha thinkin bout doc? Are you thinkin' about sunshine over there?"

Jack glared at Sawyer. Sadly enough though, he wasn't.

"Or is it freckles that stole your heart? She's a heartbreaker, be careful," Sawyer warned with a smirk, knowing he was right by Jack's expression. Again all Jack did was glare. Sawyer rolled his eyes and walked on.

"Hey, I'm going to go look for Kate," Jack told him. Even if Ana knew, he was not gonna wait, he needed to make sure she was ok.

"What do I do if she wakes up? What if she does something weird."

"Give her an antibiotic and make sure she stays in bed and has lots of rest and is very comfortable. Continue the antibiotics every four hours for a day. Then slowly decrease the pills an hour everyday until she's off. Then take if needed.. She won't do anything weird," He explained.

Sawyer shook his head in disappointment in Jack as he watched him slip out of the hatch. Ana could be dyeing right now and all Jack could think about was Kate. Selfish, that's what he was. It's not like he, himself is a doctor too. That's what bothered him the most, if she did dye, it would ne his own fault. That pissed Sawyer off. It was already his fault that she was stabbed in the first place. If he hadn't dragged her into this mess, she wouldn't even have been down there. It was his fault.

Sawyer heard a noise and he jerked his head upright. It was only Charlie coming down. He was holding a big pile of flowers.

"You brought me flowers? You shouldn't have," Sawyer joked.

Charlie ignored his comment completely and inserted one of his own instead. "What the bloody hell is going on around here?"

"A lot of stuff," Sawyer answered, avoiding the subject.

"Like what?" Charlie narrowed his eyes.

Sawyer sighed. He knew Charlie would find out sooner or later, so why not be the bearer of bad news, just to make himself feel worse. He ignored his own selfish comment.

"That guy," Sawyer pointed to the armory before going on. "He stabbed Ana. She's in there on the bed. Let her rest," Sawyer demanded.

"What? Is she ok?"

"I-," sawyer cut himself off. "We hope so."

Charlie felt suspicious about Sawyer's comment, but thought better of bringing it back up. He nodded as he walked to the doorway of the room in which Ana lye. Charlie looked hard at her. She may not have been the nicest person in the world, but she didn't deserve this. He really hadn't even had a chance to talk to her, get to know her. Which indeed would make it easier to say goodbye, but at the same time, he didn't exactly like it when it was easy to say goodbye.

Charlie heard a noise and his head jolted up. At first he thought it was just Sawyer getting up, but when he turned around he found he was terribly wrong.

"Don't move or I will shoot!" Henry warned with a gun to Sawyer's head. His other arm was wrapped around Sawyer's neck, with his hand over Sawyer's mouth. Henry stood from a distance behind Sawyer.

Charlie tried to think of what to do. Worry flashed through his eyes. He didn't have the slightest clue as to what to do. He searched his mind for something, anything at all; but not a singal trace could be found. He had to do something, he just didn't know what yet.

"Umm-," Charlie started before being cut off.

"Don't say a word, just listen," He ordered. "If you make one sound, one move, I will blow his head off!" Henry exclaimed with the slightest bit of insanity in his eyes. "How does it feel to have the tables turned? How does it feel to loose, to me?"

Charlie just stood there in shock. He had no idea how to take in the situation, much less handle it. He blinked and stood still.

"You two are going to help me get out of here! I have to get back to them!" Henry barked orders to them.

Charlie closed his eyes and didn't open them, or at least he wouldn't have if he didn't hear a thud. Charlie had wide eyes immediately as he saw Henry unconscious on the ground, Sawyer with his mouth hanging open as he watched the bloody weight hit the floor; but who had dropped it surprised him most of all.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

A/N: I really am very unkind with the whole cliff hangers aren't I? Well you'll have to suffer. I promise I will update soon though! Hopefully tomorrow, but I'm not promising. I'll write tonight and then type tomorrow. I promise it won't be too terribly long though! Alright, I'm gonna call it a night on updating! Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Born To Be Hated

A/N: Sorry no updates yesterday, but tonight, I'm all yours! Hopefully you will receive many updates in your near future. I've got some bad news guys :( This Monday, I'm going to my aunts house. She doesn't live in the same city as I do, in fact it's a little over three hours away. Now I find it a good thing to spend time with my aunt, that's great and all, but now for the bad news. All my aunt has is a laptop. Ya that's dandy, right? I should be able to update anyway. My aunt, she doesn't have the internet! I'm so gonna miss you guys and your friendly updates! Don't worry guys, I'm going to type a bunch of chapters and post them Sunday night before I go to bed, then that'll give you all things to do, for the first week. Yes, I'm leaving for over one week, it may even be possibly longer than 2 weeks, I'll probably be gone for around 3 weeks, but no more than that. I will write tons when I am gone and have an updating party when I get back! Guys, I so don't want to leave you, but I don't have a choice. Promise me you won't forget me and my story? Anywho, on a lighter note, this chapter will have Ana in it! Yay! So here's the chapter, enjoy!

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

"Ana?" Charlie said shocked. Sawyer and Charlie's eyes were as wide and bright as a full moon. "You can't . . . but you were just . . . how can you . . . ," Charlie stuttered.

Ana stood and watched as Sawyer and Charlie stared hard at her. Ana replied, "This isn't exactly the response I expected." A smirk appeared upon her face. Her voice wasn't as they thought it would be. They expected it to be weak and low, though, proven wrong as she spoke, it was full of life as if nothing had happened. They thought they might be dreaming if she wasn't holding her stomach and you couldn't see the blood spots on her bandages.

Once Sawyer was pulled from the hazy situation he got himself together. Immediately after that, Sawyer ran over to her and put her arm around his neck to help support her.

"I'm fine!" She told him with a bit of annoyance.

"Well you may be fine, but doc said you have to rest," Sawyer explained to her.

"Where is he?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Why? Dontcha think I can take just as good of care as you as he can?" Sawyer questioned. Once again he was being compared to Jack. For once he just wished it would be Jack needing the comparing. Sawyer knew that Jack may have had a better soul and crap like that, but Sawyer defiantly won the personality contest. He just wished people would start realizing that everyone has there flaws, his just seems to appear more than the splendid doctor's does.

"No, I don't," She answered with a sideways smirk, breaking Sawyer from his thoughts. They continued to walk when Sawyer turned his head and returned the favor of a smirk.

"Well for you information, sweetness, the doctor gave me all his orders."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Which was?"

"Where is he?"

"I'll give you three guesses, but the first two don't count."

"Aww, is he out looking for your girlfriend? Shouldn't you be doing that? I mean, well since you two are so close and all," Once again replied with a small grin. Sawyer knelt down next to the bed, allowing Ana to push off and set herself on it.

"Ha Ha, very funny," he rolled his eyes. "Yes, he's looking for Kate. And if you were smart, you wouldn't be treating the person that hold your pills like something that was scraped from the bottom of a shoe."

"Well, if I recall, at one point you were on the bottom of my boot."

"Ya, I know. And if I remember, I passed out not to long after that and you were the one who objected to Mr. What's-his-face takin' me back to find help," He reminded her with a hint of hurt in his tone.

"Ya, I was . . . I don't know, but I wasn't thinking straight."

"Admit it, you were scared."

"I was not," was her only reply at first. Then she continued momentarily after, "Shut up."

Sawyer smiled mentally noting the victory.

"Why do I need to take pills anyway?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Because Ana, need I remind you that you were just stabbed? You need them for the pain."

"What pain? I feel nothing."

"You may not feel any emotion, but seriously, you have to take the pills to help you feel better."

"What is that so post to mean?" she asked with a glare. She knew exactly what it meant, but it just hit her so hard, she needed to say something to help her recover. She knew that sometimes she could be mean, but never emotionless. She was actually offended by the comment. She sttod up and walked away slowly out of the room.

"Um, guys?" Charlie tried to get their attention.

"What is it with you? You have to put up your fences so no one can knock 'em down. Do you try to push everyone away until there's no one left?" Sawyer asked., totally ignoring Charlie.

"Guys?" he said again.

"Well maybe if you didn't have your head so far up your ass, you wouldn't have to ask that question!" Ana exclaimed, also ignoring Charlie in the process. Why did Sawyer have to read her like a book? It was almost as if he could read her mind. It's not like she tried, it was almost as if she was born to be hated. She walked closer to Sawyer so she could see his face.

"Guys?" Charlie said a little more impatiently this time.

"What is that so post to mean?" Sawyer repeated her question that she asked earlier. For once though, Sawyer seemed to be sorry for what he had said to her, it was unnecessary. He walked more close to her this time as he waved his hand in anger as he spoke.

"Exactly what I said!" Ana snapped back face-to-face with Sawyer, foreheads almost touching,. They were both to busy snarling at each other to notice Charlie.

"GUYS!"

"What?" They both turned their heads away from each other and said in unison with annoyance on an all time high.

"What's beeping?"

"Shit!" Sawyer cursed as he and Ana sprinted for the other room/.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI\

A/N: I know It wasn't the longest work I've done, but I've got lots to do before I leave, so I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive the shortness. SO review please! And thanks for reading!


	10. Further Than Way Too Far

A/N: OK, I'm packin' tonight and tomorrow. I will soon be leaving, So I'm gonna get a bunch of updates in ((hopefully)) So you guys will have something to read and other stuff like that! Yay! OK, well since only two people reviewed last chapter, it's gonna be dedicated to them! ArmyKatAna and OrlandoLover, this goes out to you! And Scouse, if you end up reading this, this is to you too, because you are the best ((ArmyKatAna, you're my twin, so of course you rock too!)) Anyway, there will be a little more Sana arguments and them dealing with their "issues" and more behind Jack and Kate in this chapter, so that's where you come in OrlandoLover. So I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

The beeping stopped and flapping noises were replaced with the numbers flipping back to 108 minutes. A little bit before hand, Ana typed in the numbers, although Sawyer was making it difficult for her when he was trying to pull her away and tell her to "Get some rest!" Ana, though, hit his arm and typed in the numbers.

"Jeez, Xena, you didn't have to hit so hard. I can take a hint, you know," Sawyer said, interrupting the split second of silence.

"Are you sure, 'cause it doesn't seem like you can? You're so hard headed!" she replied, very stressed by the whole thing.

"What are you trying to say to me, chica?" He asked, almost forgetting to throw in the nickname.

"All I'm saying is that if I took a drill and tried to drill in your head, your head would probably break the drill!" She exclaimed with a grin placed firmly on her face.

"Are you kidding me? You are such an-," Sawyer started before being cut off.

"Stop it!" Charlie yelled from the doorway. "Don't you see that your bickering is getting you no where? I mean at first it was all friendly and funny, but now you two have gone further than way too far. You're going at it like cats and dogs! I've been sitting here listening to you all argue about who can win a name calling contest and who can say more hateful things! You all almost missed the whole reason you all are down here because of a dumb argument! You have to pull yourselves together!" Charlie barked. The room fell silent for a minute. Sawyer was thinking about what to say next. Ana was thinking about how right Charlie was. And Charlie was wondering if he got through to them. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some flowers to deliver," Charlie mentioned before leaving the room.

Ana turned to Sawyer and it seemed as if Sawyer had been thinking the same thing.

"Sorry," Ana said first.

"Ya, me too," he nodded. Sawyer turned away and left the room. Ana walked back into the bedroom and let herself some time to think. Well that's what she thought, until her thoughts drifted her into a peaceful sleep. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, her cut was starting to ache and she was quite tired.

After Sawyer tied Henry to the floor, he walked back to the computer room to talk to Ana, but instead of Ana being there, there was pure silence. He searched for her until he reached the bedroom. He found her fast asleep in the bed. Sawyer walked up to her and felt her forehead. It felt cool, which was a good sign. He took the blanket that was folded at the end of the bed and neatly covered her up.

"Rest up, chica," He told her before slipping off into the living room. He too fell into a slumber.

Kate

"I don't know who you are talking about!" Kate told him again. She was thrown to the ground abruptly as a knife was pointed her way.

"Maybe she really doesn't know," another voice said. This one sounded feminine. Kate could barely manage to make out a woman with dark hair in the background.

"Shut up!" the man told the other girl. Kate didn't understand her situation right now, but that was the least of her troubles.

Jack

"Kate!" Jack shouted her name as he had been doing for the last half hour or so. He had nothing with him, only one gun in his pocket that had two bullets. He didn't know what he was going to do if he found trouble, or worse, if trouble found him. All he knew was that he was determined to find her, whatever it took. He needed to make sure she was ok. He wasn't mad at her for leaving, but he would be mad at her if she got hurt. She should've told him, he would've gone with her. Then again, Jack seriously doubted that she wanted him to go, which would be the reason she didn't say anything. Jack would find her, and he would find her soon, he would make sure of that.

Charlie

"Hey Claire,"Charlie greeted sheepishly.

"What do you want, Charlie?" She asked, not looking up from the bundled form in her arms.

"Um, these are for you," He replied, searching for any expression in her face.

She finally brought herself to look up. She gasped as she looked at one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. "How did you know that these are my favorite?" She questioned as she gawked at them.

"Um. . . lucky guess," He answered.

She then remembered their earlier argument. "This is really sweet Charlie, but I'm mad at you, remember?" She reminded him.

"And I intend on fixing that," Charlie smiled broadly. Claire giggled, she missed that smile of his. It always cheered her up.

Sawyer and Ana

Ana rolled over and looked at her surroundings as her eyes fluttered open. She clutched the blanket in her hand and looked across the room. She realized that she didn't have the blanket before she fell asleep. She rolled her eyes when she realized who did it. This would mean that she would have to do something nice for him, now.

She stood and folded the blanket and put it on the end of the bed where it had come from. She walked over to the sleeping form of the man that she would have to repay. She thought for a second and went off on her way, knowing then what she would do for him.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

A/N: Ok, well that was chapter 10, we're moving along nicely, aren't we? Well I hope to update everything at least one more time today and post a couple of one shots, I hope you guys will read and review them all. : ) One of the ones I post will be a songfiction I am working on and I have had the idea 4ever, just never got around to posting it! I hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Burning Pizza

A/N: So I'm sitting on my computer, bored outta my mind and decided that it's been far too long since my last update, so why not update? I'm sorry, I know I promised reviews once I got home, but I felt really social able, and needed to catch up with friends. But before I really say anything else I believe I owe you guys a few updates, excuse the streak of not reviewing. Oh and hey, if I'm not reviewing for awhile then go ahead and send me a message to tell me to hurry up and update

ENJOY! I don't own anything!

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

"Hey cowboy, you gonna wake up sometime today?" Sawyer heard Ana yell from the kitchen. He jolted up at the sound of her voice. It surprised him, he hadn't heard her like that since before he had led her into this huge mess. He looked up to her as she came closer to his side.

"How long you been up, Rambina?" He asked in return.

"Not too long, maybe half an hour or so," She replied in an unsure tone. Her voice though was relaxed, free from stress, actually. Then again it seemed like she was ready for anything. It was a strange, but much needed break for Ana.

"How are you feeling?" He continued to question as he threw off the blanket that was covering him.

"I'm fine," she said cooly. She actually felt well rested, very relaxed, whatever you wanted to call it. Though her hip wanted to disagree. She could still feel the pain and it was aching like hell. "Why?"

"Because you're a bad liar Xena, that's why."

"I'm not lying," She scoffed.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Well you limp when you walk and it's past time for your medicine. I'm calling your bluff."

Ana rolled her eyes and walked off into the kitchen. Sawyer shrugged and went off in search of her medics.

Not too long after searching, he found what he was looking for. He shook his head and rolled his eyes in that damn woman's stubbornness. She wouldn't even admit being hurt. She could be a pain in the ass, but that wasn't the only thing she was good for.

Sawyer watched from afar as Ana was watching the oven. He traced her bronzed shoulders with his eyes. She was so hot! She was the only woman who he had spent the last few days with. Yeah, she could be annoying at times, but he kind of enjoyed it when they fought; Inside he was laughing at her remarks but on the outside he had to come up with a reply fast. She wasn't hard on the eyes at all. Add it all to the pot and she was a pretty good stew.

"Can I help you?" Ana asked as she noticed Sawyer staring straight at her.

"Yeah, you can take your pills, chica," He covered as he turned the corner to hand her the bottle. Ana took a few and shoved them in her mouth and swallowed.

"Happy? Now leave me alone so I can finish cooking," She ordered him.

"So that's what smells so good. I just thought you picked up some new perfume," He smirked. _Oh and she can cook too,_ he thought to himself.

"Yeah, and exactly where am I so post to 'get' some new perfume, and some that smells like food?" She cocked her head. Sawyer shrugged as he stalked off into the other room, thinking suspiciously at Ana's actions.

_That man can make m_e _so angry, but at the same time, so happy. Is that even possible? Yeah, I notice him staring at me, the same way he stares at that other girl, Katie, I think is her name . . . No, it's Kate, yeah, Kate. Anyway, it kind of makes me worried. Not about whether or not I'm being stalked, but about how I look when he's around. It's new, it's different . . . I don't like it. Yes I do . . . No, I don't. Whatever! I don't know, damn, why do I have to think about this now? Let's change the subject, how about . . . WHY MY FOOD IS BURNING! _Ana hurried over to the stove and opened the oven quickly, reveal grey smoke filling the air. Ana coughed as she took the rag closest to her and fanned it through the air, clearing a space for her to reach the oven mitt in and take the pan out. There was a thud as the pan hit the counter. Ana ran pulled her own hair out of stress. She couldn't do anything right, it aggravated it.

"Having troubles, sweetness?" Sawyer questioned from another room.

"Shut up," She said angrily.

"I can always make sandwiches," Sawyer offered.

"Whatever," Ana shrugged. She was just so stressed.

Sawyer walked over and grabbed Ana's wrist and pulled her too the couch.

"Sit," He told her. "You need to keep weight off of your wound. Stay here and I'll fix something."

_Did he really just do that? Did he really just do something nice for me?_ Ana couldn't believe it. He was acting different, strangely, something was off. She didn't know exactly what it was, but she **was** going to find out though.

"What were you trying to make, anyway, princess?" Sawyer called out from the other room.

"Pizza," was calmly flowed out of her mouth.

"How do you burn pizza?" Sawyer asked rhetorically half laughing.

"By being distracted."

"What can keep you that distracted?"

_You._ "I don't remember."

Kate

All she could remember was passing out and now she was blindfolded and it was dark. She was confused. What had she done to deserve this? Nothing on the island that she knew of. Was it karma from her past catching up with her? It very well may be, but she wasn't about to give up yet, it was far too soon. Just as the thoughts crossed her head she heard voices.

"What are we going to do?" A male voice asked.

"I don't know, I don't think she knows anything. Maybe we've done something terribly wrong," Kate recognized the voice as the woman that had previously tried to help her.

" No, how could she not know?"

"I don't know, but if my life was threatened I'd probably speak, at least by now, don't you think?"

"Maybe-," the guy paused.

"What?"

Kate couldn't hear what was said but it was whispered. That was the last she remembered before being knocked over the head once again.

Jack

"Kate!" Jack shouted like he had been doing for the past couple of hours. It was tiring, sure, but he was determined to find Kate if it was the last thing he'd do. He had absolutely no idea where he was going, little food, little water. If she didn't come back soon, he would have to turn around. He couldn't decide whether or not he was mad at her or not, but he was far too worried about her right now. He needed to be reassured.

Whilst thinking Jack turned to the sound of voices. Hearing them saying something about being terribly wrong, he listened through the bushes only to hear them stop. He turned around to head out but was knocked out by something heavy.

Sawyer and Ana

"Can I ask a question?" Ana asked suddenly as they ate their sandwiches.

"Depends, chica, what is it?" Sawyer replied.

"Why did you help me earlier?"

"That would probably be because, you had a knife jabbed in your side," Sawyer answered with a smirk. Well at least that was the only reason he could come up with, he actually had no idea. At the time he wasn't even thinking about her dumb knife wound that was his fault.

Ana nodded._ So that's it. He just wants to kill his guilt. Silly for me to think that he actually cared. _Ana rolled her eyes.

Sawyer watched her, knowing that she must've been talking to herself, probably about him. But why should he care? Since when did he start caring what others thought about him? Well he better get over it fast cause no one on this island really liked him.

Ana took a long sigh and stood, she put her plate in the sink, and started to walk to the bathroom. She didn't make it too far before the alarm started screeching.

"You can handle that, I'm gonna go ahead and take a shower," She informed him.

"If you need any help just let me know, I'll be right there," he smirked.

"I'm sure you will," Ana rolled her eyes once more before disappearing behind the corner.

Sawyer went off to the computer room before typing in the correct numbers. "Damn woman," Sawyer mumbled before going back to the table to finish his sandwich.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

A/N: I know the chapter was kinda bad, but I need a few chapters to help me get back into the swing of things, you know? So I hope you enjoyed it, besides the fact that they were OOC kind of. I don't know, you let me know :D this chapter goes to the reviewers. Also, I'm trying something new. I'm gonna base a chapter on a certain character and include their thoughts, like this chapter was Ana's cause it showed what she was thinking. Is that ok? If it's not, I'll stop. I tried to make the chapter long, and I thought it was pretty successful. Opinions please?


	12. Fussing over Feelings

A/N: I'm up at almost four in the morning typing. Man, I must really love you all. I do, you know! Anyway, Thanks for the reviews, I highly enjoyed them. This Chapter is dedicated to **Missy, **cause no one has ever squeed at my story before and I almost feel from my chair for laughing so hardJust cuz I felt like it! Love everyone tho and ArmyAnaKat, you know I got nothing but love! Thanks to all reviews though! I don't own!

Ana

She didn't know what it was, but something about the shower calmed her nerves. She guessed it was just the water flowing over her skin. It just felt so peaceful. The sounds of the shower may have something to do with it too. It made her want to sleep. She just felt like crawling into a warm bed and hibernating afterwards. She knew that the dumb loud thing in the computer room wouldn't allow her to, nor would the alarm. ((A/N: Yes, I meant to do that. It was a joke, she was poking fun at Sawyer : P)) She sighed. Something was different about this shower. It was as if the stab wound had really gotten through to her. She couldn't stop thinking about what would have happened if she died. She really didn't want to stress but at the same time she couldn't help but do that exact thing. It seemed like everything the past few days had just all collided together. It hit her so fast that when she came to the realization she almost fell over.

Sawyer

It was weird. He and Ana had just had a conversation without arguing. He liked having peace between them but the arguments were just so swell too. Believe it or not he did in fact like the fights, he liked to hear her comebacks, hell, he liked to hear anything she said. Just the sound of her voice made him weak in the knees. It was just something about her that he'd never be able to put his finger on. Nor, he doubted, would he be able to place a hand on her without praying a price. He'd thought about it, but the last few times had been different. All the other times had been because he just liked her body. Now, like he said it was different.

Jack

He woke up and couldn't see anything. He could tell it was getting late because of the crickets chirping wildly in the background. It was silent, but he could feel another presence next to him. Right behind his back . . . wait, he was back-to-back with someone. He hoped it was Kate, he needed to make sure she was okay, then he would worry about other matters. He tried to talk but there was something stuffed in his mouth. Now he would never figure out. He had to, someway though. He wiggled back and forth a bit and it seemed he shook the other from a slumber.

She made a few noises. It was defiantly a girl, at least that cut out about half of the castaways. Just then the person grabbed his hand. He blushed and knowing it was Kate. At least now he knew she was still alive. He was going to have to save her, one way or another.

Kate

She was awoken from her deep unconscious sleep by being shaken from behind. When she attempted to turn around she felt a surge of pain at her head and could not open her eyes. She opened her mouth to scream, but all that came out was a squeak. She moved around a bit and noticed someone was behind her with their back turned towards her. It was Jack, she knew his scent. If there was ever a time Kate was scared it would be now. She had to stay strong and make sure they made it out of this alive. All she wanted right now was to turn around and hug him, tightly. It would make her feel safe and away from danger. So now she was left to hit with her hand intertwined with his, scared and blind.

Ana

She turned the knobs and shut off the water. She was drenched from the shower that she had just stepped out of. Quickly, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. She had thrown her clothes in before she got in so now she was only hoping that Sawyer was smart enough to dry them.

_Sawyer_, she thought. That man had held many of her thoughts in the shower and it seemed she had cleared her head and made up her mind, but she was still in denial. She would never admit to actually feeling that way towards him. She quickly shook her head and headed for the doorway as the drain behind her made distinct noises of allowing the water to pass by.

She made her way to the laundry room. Luckily, he was no where to be in sight. She wondered where he was off to, but at least now she was able to change her clothes in peace. Thank god, Sawyer had actually helped her out and put er clothes into the dryer. She didn't know what she'd do without him. Come to think of it, she'd probably be dead if it weren't for him. When she came down here and Henry stabbed her, she would have died. She didn't really want to get into it right now. All she wanted was to get some rest. So she slipped on her clothes and laid down on the couch, trying to push thoughts out of her mind and let sleep get the better of her.

Sawyer

He heard the shower stop and quickly remembered about her clothes that he so thoughtfully put in the dryer. Knowing she would have to come this way he sprinted for the computer room. He didn't want her thinking anything bad about him right now. He wanted to go one night without arguments, one night without anything like that. Then maybe they could actually talk to each other without screaming. Not that he minded it, yeah, it's just, it's all fun and games until someone gets stabbed. He rolled him eyes. Him and his dumb thoughts. They had been what caused everything. If his mind hadn't had so much free time, then he would probably wouldn't have thought about the children or anything. He was kind of glad he did.

He heard her bare feet run to the other room so as not to be seen. Towel or not, he new she wasn't taking any chances not with Sawyer. It took all of his will power not to walk over and take a peek. He had retained himself from doing so and as he saw her walk to the couch not knowing he was there, just in the other room, watching her, she fell into a peaceful slumber.

_At least someone can sleep._ He rolled his eyes once more. He knew he wasn't falling asleep anytime soon so he creped into the other room, so as not to wake her. He sat in the chair closest to the couch and watched her. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He wanted to, but wasn't making any progress. When she finally stirred, Sawyer turned his head away and turned it up towards the ceiling. He rolled over and tried to get comfortable, maybe then he could get some sleep.

A/N: I still have other stuff to do so I'm ending it there. Next chapter will be longer, hopefully then I won't have a lack of sleep on my back. I'm trying not to make this all mushy gushy, but it kinda seems to be heading there, fast. So I'll juice it up a bit next chapter. I should update fairly soon. My updates will begin to get back on track cause school is starting so it should all be good! Oh and thank you to the loverly miss Rachel for beta reading! Love ya guys! Night!


	13. A Little Kiss Goes a Long Way

A/N: Hey, I'm sitting around doing nothing, so I figured I might update. Yeah, sorry for the lack of updates. So, what I'm going to TRY to do now is update a story a day. So Every story will get like an update a week. So, I hope that's okay with everyone D Anywho, here is chapter 13. I don't own and I know the sanateers will go nutty for this chapter grins you'll have to find out P so go on and read. Thanx for sticking around though! I completely love you guys for it! Thanx darlings! So here is a chapter for my favorite people!

-Sawyer-

There it was, that dumb squawking again. It drove him crazy. Before he could even object to getting up, the noise stopped. As he sat up he saw her standing there. His eyes had not yet adjusted to the light, but she was really standing there with a coffee mug in her hand. He narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"What time is it?"

"Almost four AM, why?"

"You drinkin' coffee at four in the morning. You gotta be loca, muchacha," He chuckeled.

"No, I'm drinking tea at four in the morning," She corrected. "I don't like to drink coffee, it gives my stomach issues. You want some?"

"Nah, I'm good. Why are you up?"

"Heard you come out here and I couldn't sleep. So I got up and I made some tea. You haven't been asleep that long, cowboy, She explained.

He sat up and turned to her. "Hmm, I didn't figure you for the light sleepin' kind," He replied with a smirk.

"Well I didn't figure you for being a heavy sleeper," She replied, using his same words except flipping one.

"Well, I guess you and me both thought wrong."

"I guess so," she sighed. She hadn't really been to sleep in awhile. She was tired but thoughts continues to pry her mind. Like as to why _he _was on her mind so much. But for that question she had no answer. Everything that had been done in the past few days was because of him and ever since then it seemed she was paying a price. Even still, she stuck around. She wouldn't admit to the true reason, nor would she deny it. She was going t try not to think about it, but all together, that task was impossible.

"You deaf? I asked you if you wanted anything? I'm goin' to make me something from the kitchen," Sawyer called out, pulling her from her trance.

"Already? We just ate like an hour ago!" She smirked.

"Well I'm hungry sue me! I was just trying to be nice Xena," He snorted.

"Well, thanks anyway, but I'm fine," She replied cooly.

"Suit yourself," He shrugged as he walked into the kitchen. He rolled his eyes. That damn woman possessed his thoughts. It seemed every waking minute she was in his mind. He knew there was something between them that was left unspoken about and neither did anything to take charge at it. Sooner or later, Sawyer was going to do something about it and then they'd see what their true feelings were. They must just be afraid of the awkward tension that might bestow upon them if any sort of 'action' was taken. But they'd just have to see, later, much later . . . Or so he thought.

-Jack-

Something was jabbed into his back as he was forced to let go of the comfort of her hand and walk to an unknown place. He wasn't exactly wanting to help them in anyway, but if that stood between him and Kate, he would do it. He didn't seem to have much of a choice. He could still feel the aching in his head when someone had attacked him from behind. The large object being pushed into his back wasn't making it any better.

His mind had wondered to Kate. What if they had separated her? Where was she now and how was he going to protect her if she couldn't even protect himself? He was so frustrated her just wanted to . . . Before he could think another word his blind fold was removed and he was face to face with Kate. They were tied Kate on one tree and Jack across from her. They were further away from each other than it seemed but Jack knew that they were going to be left here for death. Or worse . . . to be eaten alive by whatever is was out there.

-Kate-

They took her hands and untied them. They took her blind fold off and carried her into the jungle. They had a gun to her side so if she tried anything she would be severely punished. As they walked, she could see Jack. She could tell he had been planning and plotting, or trying to anyway. She wanted so bad to just take his hand and run away, That hop quickly faded as her wrists were taken and bounded to the tree. She could see Jack's blindfold just being removed. Why did they remove hers before his? It didn't really matter. Now they had to worry about getting free and getting away.

-Ana-

She wasn't exactly sure of her feeling as of now. They were mixed. There were times when she could take his head clean off, then there were times when she could . . . well, she wasn't going to get into that now. The problem of the matter was deciding which was one she felt more? This problem was making her have sleepless nights. Sooner or later she would have to decide. She was just so unsure about everything. She had even almost forgotten about her past. _Almost._ That was the reason she couldn't get to sleep previously that night. It wasn't because of his footsteps, but because of the dream she had. It was the night she shot him, shot Jason. It was replaying in her head in her thoughts. Her demons had once again brought out the anger and sadness in her, ones she rarely showed. Now though, she couldn't help it. She just needed to have these days.

She had been thinking so long, she didn't even realize she had been crying. That was until Sawyer had brought it to her attention. He came out of the kitchen with an orange in hand, but dropped it as he saw tears flowing down her face, _Ana's_ face. The woman, he thought showed rare emotion other than her casual, beat you up kind of emotion. He couldn't help but run to her side on the couch. He didn't really know what else to do, so he asked an obvious question.

"What's wrong," He asked her, obviously worried.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter!" She said, a bit louder than she had thought. Whether or not she knew how she felt about him she knew she wasn't ready to tell him anything about her past. She panicked and looked away.

"Obviously, it's something, Rambina, you wouldn't be cryin' otherwise," He said his tone rising a bit. He knew he probably wasn't going to get anything out of her, but it wasn't going to stop him from trying.

"Just leave me alone," She said and she ran out into the other room. Sawyer sighed as he watched her move from this room to the bedroom. He shook his head in disappointment. _Why do I even care?_ He rolled his eyes and ignored his last thought as he chased after her.

She was drying her tears and was sitting cross-legged on the bead, her elbows on her legs, just below her knees and head resting on her palms. She sat there for a few moments without disturbance when Sawyer finally entered the room. He sat on the bed next to her without say a word. She was in fact the one who broke the silence.

"What do you want?" She asked him in a voice that sounded like she had headache. It was quite and had come out in a sigh.

"For you to answer me," He replied in a soft subtle voice.

"Nothing, it's nothing, I just-," Ana was cut off.

"Don't give me that! You know exactly what's wrong, you're just afraid to tell me!" He shouted.

"Listen cowboy, I don't know what your problem is, okay? But I know that you have demons of your own before you got on this Godforsaken island and I'm sure you don't want to sit around the campfire and roast marshmallows and tell stories about it! So why don't you just get the hell off my back and stay there!" She exclaimed.

He was expecting her to move but she didn't. Now he supposed he was the one who was to leave, but if that's what she thought she had another thing coming. He turned and stared at her.

She rolled her eyes as she noticed him looking right towards her. This was a time where she wanted to take his head off. She turned her head and stared at him, wanting to know exactly why he was doing so. As she turned to say something she couldn't. She stared at his deep blue eyes, they were full of hurt. She had apparently hit a soft spot or something. As she studied his eyes, he did the same thing.

She looked away quickly and set her gaze to the floor. He did the same as they sat in awkward tension. Neither knew what to do now. Sawyer sat as he thought about what had just happened. Ana, on the other hand, was thinking about what to do next. She was about to get up when something urged her not to.

"Sorry," She said quickly. "I didn't mean to-."

"No, don't. I shouldn't have pushed it, princess," He replied in a cool voice.

"It's fine. I shouldn't have let you see me like that," She sighed.

"Why not?" He raised a brow.

"Because then we wouldn't fight like we just did," She explained.

He looked at her for a minute. She didn't know exactly what to do at this point. He, of course, had some idea, but if he would do it, was the question. If he did, could it screw their whole relationship over. . . Wait, is relationship what you can even call it? And what after that? He knew it might hold for the moment, but what after the moment.

_Here goes . . . Well, everything. . ._ He thought as he leaned in to kiss her. Her eyes closed as she leaned into his kiss. He wrapped his arms around her as she leaned back and allowed him to kiss her. The kiss grew more passionate with each passing moment.

"Oh shit," A whisper came from in the hallway. Both Sawyer and Ana shot up where they lye. They broke appart and jolted. Sawyer turned to the doorway, but no one was there. He and Ana got up from the room and ran out, not really sure exactly what happened nor where they sure how they felt about it.

A/N: blushes Was that hot enough for you guys? And sorry for the jaters and there not being all that much but there will be more soon, very soon D And just to be sure, you must review P So um, yeah, tell me how you likeyed!


	14. One word: Awkward

A/N: So I was in the neighborhood and was super happy, so I thought to myself, why not update. That may please someone. You know? I do so much around the house and all they do is bitch about the way I do things and it's starting to piss me off. Anywho, that's not what I'm happy about. Okay, listen to this, I was out today and I got some people to help me find this CD that I've been waiting for FOREVER! To come out, and it's finally out! w00t! So anyway, they found it, I ran up to my mom and- 'no' immediately, simply, just like that. No question, blunt answer. I was SOOOOOOOOOOO mad!!!! But I'm over it, cause it turns out my friend got it on account of good grades! Yay for her!!! I never get anything for good grades rolls eyes but yeah, so I'm going to borrow and burn it . . . I mean listen to it! Yeah, that's it. You have no proof! P The CD is the soundtrack for The Nightmare Before Christmas, by the way. FOB and Panic! Re-did some songs and I really love them! Specially love the words for 'What's this?' hah! But yeah, I don't own! And MISSY!!!!!!! AGH!!! YOU REVIEWED!!! I MISSED YOU!!! glomps I missed you babe, where ya been?! Speaking of which, Kat, if you are reading this, I miss you too!!!!!! Okay, that's that and here I go! W00t!

They ran out the door, searching for the cause of the curse word. No one was there. Almost like it was a ghost, but not, cause someone was there, they both knew it.

Ana didn't say a word. What was she supposed to say? 'I know you kissed me and I kind of kissed back, but could we forget about it?' sounded too shallow. And anything else was just much too inappropriate. Besides, the kiss a was mistake all in it's self, and they both knew it . . . right? But if it was, why was she stuck feeling so . . . so . . . so hot. Turned on. Whatever you wanted to call it. But she would never let him know of it. What would he think? What would he say? What would he do? When the hell did she start to care?!

He cursed under his breath. He just screwed everything up, everything he'd worked so hard for. Yeah, everything he'd done in the past few days, it had been for her. He wouldn't want to admit it or anything, but he'd actually enjoyed himself around her. Even before he started sabotaging their relationship, he knew that if there was any way he would ever do something like they'd just done, it would be a no strings attached relationship. No doubt it wouldn't be secret, thanks to whoever barged in on them. He was kind of glad they did though, because if they hadn't, who knows where they would've gone. It all seemed too much like a daze, a dream, anything that wasn't real. But it was, he could tell by the tension in the air that you could practically eat with a fork.

When it all boiled down, they both knew that it was a terrible mistake. They both enjoyed it much more than they'd like to admit, it still didn't change the fact that it ruined everything. It would be awkward to be around the other. Everything had changed now.

Ana walked out of the hatch without warning. Whoever had seen them would now pay dearly. Ana felt sorry for whoever it was, but it didn't change that she was going to have to kill them. What else was she to say? 'Yeah me and Sawyer were just making out, but it was completely by accident and we'd really appreciate it if you would just keep your mouth shut. Otherwise, I have to kill you.' Just didn't seem to fit right with the situation. Whatever she was going to say, she had to think of it soon, or else things might be a little awkward when she tackled the person to the ground.

Sawyer trailed close behind her. He wasn't really sure what they were to say when they reached the person who had seen them, but they would figure it out; At least Ana would. Something still didn't feel right about kissing Ana, besides the whole awkward-ness and everything else that had bestowed him. It was almost as if she was the forbidden fruit or something. Sawyer wasn't much on fruit since he'd had to eat it every single day since the crash, but if Ana was a fruit, it would be his favorite. He grinned at the thought of Ana being a fruit. The two just didn't seem to mix right. The smile slowly faded back into his normal nonchalant expression as he and Ana trailed on the sand hoping to reach the perpetrator before they told someone.

Ana eyes widened as realization hit her like a ton of bricks. The form in front of her appeared to be hiding, not very well, she might add. She nudged Sawyer and pointed to the bush that had a foot and hand sticking out. There was only one person who could fill those shoes.

"Hurly, come out here so I can kick your ass!" Sawyer yelled. "Deep dish, ever heard of knocking?"

"Cut it out, Sawyer," Ana glared back at the man. She looked back to the bush. "Hurly, can you stand up so we can talk to you?" _No reply._ "I'm warning you now Hurly. If you come out now, you won't get hurt. If I have to ask more than once, I'm going to have to get you out from the bush and I'm not very gentle."

"She ain't," Sawyer added, followed by a glare from Ana.

Hurly stood slowly as he eyed them carefully. "Hey now, dudes, I really didn't mean to walk in on you. I just thought someone should warn you about something," Hurly started.

"Warn us about what, chico?" Sawyer cut in before Ana had a chance to say anything.

"Not really warn you, but more along the lines of telling-," Hurly began.

"Just spit it out already, we got more important stuff to be doin'," Sawyer barked.

"Jack and Kate have been gone for awhile, we can't find them anywhere. Everyone is worried," Hurly explained.

There was silence for a second. Ana started up the conversation again by saying, "Here's what is going to happen. Number one, Sawyer and I were already planning on going and hunting out the others camp, but that was before the accident-," Ana managed to say before being interrupted.

"The kiss?" Hurly asked hopeful.

"That too, but 'Henry' stabbed me. I feel fine now," She lied. "But, just so we can make sure you keep the secret, you get to come with us," Ana smiled evilly.

"He what?"

"I what?" Sawyer and Hurly practically said at the same time.

"Listen, it's a win, win situation for us."

"Not for me!" Hurly cried out helplessly.

"Was I talking to you," Ana cocked an eyebrow and attitude. She sighed, "I know you don't want to come Hurly, but it's obviously the only way, because if your with us, we know where you will be, therefor you can't be telling anyone about that _thing _that you just saw."

"I won't tell anyone, I promise, dude. You can believe me."

"I guess you can say I have trust issues, but you're coming with us, one way or another."

Hurly knew he had lost the battle. It wasn't fair, but he'd have to tough it. He'd much rather go on a quest with Sawyer and Ana than get the shit beaten out of him for not. So as much as he hated to admit, he had to go.

Yes, Ana wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to tell anyone, but there was another reason, secret to only her, for bringing him. She wanted to make sure that nothing happened between her and Sawyer. She had to make sure of it. The only sure-way plan was to bring someone with him. Why not the guy that had seen their secret? So it worked out both ways for her. How Sawyer felt about it was up to him, but as long as she was okay. Besides she was only looking out for herself.

Sawyer regretted every looking for him. He didn't want anyone else in on the secret. Hurly would blab his big mouth off and then everyone would want a ride to the others' camp. Sawyer wasn't liking it. On the other hand, it kept their other secret safe and that was good news. Knowing that Hurly was coming along put a downer on the whole him and Ana time, but it seemed to be what Ana wanted and once Ana had her mind made up, there was no changing it; Just something Sawyer had learned from experience.

"Hurly, get some thing together. Me and Sawyer, here, are going to get our stuff from the hatch meet us there," Ana ordered.

"Are sure you guys won't be making out when I get there?" Hurly mumbled, low enough not to be heard.

"Come on," Ana told Sawyer before she moved swiftly past him and back on her way to the hatch.

"So that's it, eh?" Sawyer called out. "You just going to ignore the fact that we just-," Sawyer was cut off.

"That we what? That we kissed?! It meant nothing Sawyer, I didn't feel anything. What's there to talk about?"

Sawyer looked to the ground, hurt, "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get back to the hatch so we can be on our merry little way," Sawyer rolled his eyes and brushed up against her as he continued to walk.

Once again, Ana screwed up. This time may have been fatal. She didn't want to push him away, but she couldn't help. She refused for anyone to knock down her walls with ease, especially not Sawyer. That's what drove her mad. Once he found something out, it would never be dropped. He would brag on and on until it died. But her vision couldn't be blinded now, especially when she needed all of her strength, mental and physical and it couldn't get blurred by some guy. That was that.

A/N: Sorry Jate fans, nothing in this chapter, but I'm SURE I'll put them in next chapter and I promise s a little something for everyone. More than lately I feel that my writing is nothing but crap and I doubt you guys disagree, but let me know what you think anyway. I got plans for next chapter and my oh, my, are they good ones. At least they sound good in my head. Expect more updates. I got all weekend ((sides all day Saturday and some of Sunday)). So this should end good. It just depends on how much my little bro and sis get on. It kills me, cause they get on more than I can and my dad tells me I have to learn to take turn scoughs anywho, reviews are encouraged! Love you and I plan on staying up kind of late to update! ((That rhymed!)) PEACE OUT!


End file.
